Weeping Moon
by Koi.Kat
Summary: Hermione Granger's life has always had a way of attracting trouble. Her 7th Year at Hogwarts would be no different, poltergeists, ghosts, murderous madmen, Malfoys. Let the games begin.
1. Abduction

**Author's Note: I only claim any original plot and original characters :) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Her hair was singed and smoking, debris from the recent explosion falling all around her. She moved with a purpose, amber eyes squinted against the onslaught of dust. Moans and groans of the maimed and injured could barely be heard over the din of the large fire which crackled to the far left of the now flattened field._

He had come for her in the middle of the night. He hadn't said why and he didn't have to.

Malicious red eyes had peered down at her from their place above the high, defined cheeks of the man looming over her.

He had been most displeased.

He hadn't bothered with pleasantries or introductions. His softly muttered __Crucio__ had been all the greeting she'd needed to know that he meant business.

He'd been unrelenting in his assault; she adamant in her silence, her bleeding lip evidenced her struggle. She hadn't wanted to wake the others who slept peacefully in the adjoining room.

He'd never lifted his eyes from the agony that had played out on her face. Instead, he'd cocked his head to the side, his glinting ruby gems revelling in the pain he'd inflicted.

He lowered his wand after a few more moments although he kept his gaze squarely on her face. She'd sat up from her convulsing, wiping the beads of sweat from her freckled face, pushing the tendrils of riotous curls that had come free while she thrashed away from her face.

"Get dressed."

"Fuck – you – Eli."

His smile was anything but warm; it was an evil show of teeth, perfectly straight and clean.

He didn't bother to repeat himself; the crack of his hand across her face was speech enough.

The harsh stomping of feet towards her room spoke volumes. They'd awoken the others.

"Hermione are you-"

The man's question died on his lips, the green light hitting him squarely in the forehead, his body crumpling to the floor. Eli had yet to look away from her on the bed, his wand hand slowly lowering from the doorway.

The dead man's wife barrelled through the door a few seconds later, fear in her voice and dread on her face.

He smiled at her now, the wife, eyes slowly roving over her nightie-clad form.

"My, my, my, mommy muggle here to save her baby?"

His white teeth glinted dangerously in the moonlight, body predatory as he stalked away from the bed and towards the now trembling woman.

"Her-Hermione, what is going on?"

The fear stricken woman stared hopefully at the dishevelled girl. She was magical and good, her own daughter, surely she would stop this deranged man? Wouldn't she?

But the girl didn't respond, she merely stood from the bed on shaky legs and began to change. Long woollen black clothing replacing the thin garb she'd worn to bed; she stored her long thin wand between her sock and boot.

"Hermione?" she asked confused.

The girl continued in her preparation, Crookshanks was unceremoniously awoken and tucked into his travel crate, the few possessions which she wanted she shrunk and placed in her bag. When all was finally done she turned to the shaking woman on the floor, Eli now circling her like a hungry vulture.

"It's time for me to leave," was all she said, Crookshanks in hand she began to leave the room when a hand from the floor snagged her leg.

"Hermione, please. Please tell me what's going on. This monster he killed your father he-"

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione intoned.

She uttered no more pleas, her body now lay still on the cold wooden floor, lifeless eyes capturing her last moments of horror.

"It's about time; I was beginning to think that you'd gone soft."

"Fuck off Eli." Was her only response, heavy black boots clicking a tune as she made her way down the stairs and from the house.

"Oh, we fancy ourselves a potty mouth now do we? What would Desdemona think of this?" he asked as he stopped and turned to face her.

Her amber eyes narrowed on the tall dark skinned boy who was now before her, a dangerous glint flashing in her eyes as she considered him. He'd lost a considerable amount of weight since last she'd seen him, his cheekbones were sharp, ruby red eyes prominent on his handsome face, his lips a natural pout.

"Not gonna answer me? Oh just as well," he said, raising his wand and lighting the building they had abandoned on fire.

Three loud pops sounded themselves in the otherwise quiet neighbourhood. The Aurors had finally made an appearance.

"Oi you there, stop what you're fucking doing!"

Eli smiled genuinely now, a deep throaty laugh erupting from his chest.

"Oh you're here to stop me is that it?"

The Aurors didn't respond, twin jets of white light and one of scarlet raced for the young man in question; an unexpected shield charm enveloped him. His head turned briefly to look at the one who had saved him, a crooked smile transforming his face.

"Miss Granger, please step away from him, we're here to protect you and your parents."

Hermione stepped forward now, the long braids she'd fastened her hair in swaying with the motion.

"I suggest you protect yourself," she said before she started a brutal assault.

Spells whipped between the two parties, the bright flames from the Grangers' burning house painting the night sky. More Aurors poured onto the scene; the girl and Eli duelling ardently in their attempts to stay alive.

"You just had to rush didn't you?"she asked sharply.

He wasn't smiling in response anymore, his face was serious and blood leaked from a gash above his brow. He snarled at her.

"Expulso!" the girl cried, creating a large explosion in the middle of the fracas before her, the Aurors being thrown violently from the source.

She surveyed the scene around her, the bloodied and bruised Aurors scattered hither and yon; some missing limbs, others pin cushions for the shrapnel of the explosion. The surrounding fields all but destroyed.

They walked in silence to the other end of the field, she arrived annoyed, dirty and bruised her companion equally as foul in disposition.

"Don't you say a fucking word," he snapped.

"Oh dearest Eli, why would I ever do that?"

"FUCK, Hermione! Can't we just get home and leave this shitty night as is?"

She smiled now, a blood red tint overwhelming her once amber eyes.

"Temper dearest brother, what will mommy and daddy say when they hear that you crucioed me?"

They shared a malicious smile, red eyes locking as they neared the apparition point.

"It's good to have you back Hermione."

A loud crack echoing through the destruction that they left in their wake.


	2. Home

**Author's Note: I only claim any original plot and original characters :) I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Apologies for the formatting, I would have preferred to have scene breaks identified with symbols but for whatever reason they're not uploading and I have had to use page breaks instead so that the writing flows a little better.**

* * *

The pair's arrival at the manor was a quiet affair. Hermione had immediately gone to the west wing, seeking solace in the confines of the potion shelves, no doubt to heal her scrapes and bruises. But solace was all but elusive; Eli had made sure of it.

"Why do you insist on following me?"

"Why I missed you of course. Didn't you miss your twin brother?"

She stopped her perusal of the shelves in favour of levelling him with a blank stare; his attempted smirk snagged by pain from the large purple bruise forming by his lip. She closed the distance between them, coming to stare up into his now identical amber eyes. He gazed at her wearily; it would do him little good to rile her up, but dammit if he could help it.

He didn't see the punch that then floored him coming, only felt her bony knuckles connecting squarely with the bruise by his lip. He lost his tenuous footing quickly, crashing to the floor with a dull thud. She stood above him now, a nasty smirk playing at her lips.

"Yes Eli, I did so miss your company."

He spat out the blood that had pooled in his mouth by her scuffed boots, opting to stay on the floor at her feet than to stand again. She turned promptly and returned to the shelves which lay sprawled with their now lay playing with his wand, she had a large brilliant blue phial in one hand and two thick golden potions in the other, one she tossed to him before she turned to leave the room, downing the golden one she still held.

She didn't wait for him to drink his potion or to get up from the floor. She just marched solemnly across the manor until she reached a set of matching mahogany doors, the first of which she threw open unceremoniously.

Eli who had been trailing her came to prop himself in the doorway, taking in the room before him. _Hermione's Lair_ , at least that's what he'd dubbed it when they were children, the room itself was much unlike how she presented herself to the public. The walls were a deep forest green which bled to black, various magical artefacts dotted the room, a large plush black carpet sat squarely in the middle, her sprawling bed, much like his own was covered in all manner of fluffy pillows and strange stuffed animals.

After his sister's disappearance, their mother had taken to decorating the room as she thought Hermione would like it from their stolen conversations.

His sister was perhaps one knut short of a galleon, or perhaps two sickles over.

"Can I help you with something you miscreant?"

He smiled at this. He loved this.

"Why yes dearest Her-my-owe-knee, " he said as he threw himself onto her clean bed while her back was turned. "You can tell me just what the fuck has you looking so…. How do you say…. pale?"

Despite the healing potion she'd given him, he remained in his blood stained, scorched clothes, flakes of the burgundy substance falling onto her bed. __Heh__ _._

He could hear her fuming in her bathroom, profanities no doubt pouring out of her mouth at the state she was in.

 _Haha, good._

A muffled clink could be heard from where he was and he assumed she'd taken the other potion she thought it appropriate to bring. __What was that anyway?__

Her blood-curdling screams seemed to shake the foundations of the manor, snatching him from his pondering. He rushed to the locked door, banging on it loudly with a closed fist.

"Mi!" his plea for her was breathless, worry clawing its way up his throat.

 _What had she done to herself?_

Her screams continued for many minutes more, Eli pressed against the large door desperately trying to reach her. This was unusual. _She doesn't express pain, doesn't –_

 _FUCK! He needed to be in there needed to…_

The door suddenly popped open and he stumbled through clumsily.

"There you are I was worried that –"

As he caught his footing he came face to face with a much taller much – darker Hermione.

"Mi."

She smiled weakly at him now. She'd unbraided her hair and in place of the once auburn haphazard ringlets was a crown of kinky, cottony, tight, black curls, her lips had become larger, plumper – now pink, rimmed with a faint brown –, nose less narrow and angular, now more rounded and spread; cheekbones more prominent, chin pointed; her frame more lithe than delicate. What hadn't changed, though, was the pair of large bright amber eyes which looked back at him with mischief untold.

"I'm back." She said before she collapsed at his feet.

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open with the rays of the sun that came bursting through her window to mark the start of a new day.

"Ahhh bugger me," she groaned groggily. Her head was pounding and if the growling of her stomach was anything to go by she was about due for a beast of a meal.

The door to her room opened and in popped a head of close-cropped curls and mischievous amber eyes.

"Did someone request my services?"

"Oh fuck of Eli."

"There it is again, you seem awful fond of that lately Mi, fucking good ole Eli." Here he waggled his eyebrows, a devilish smile sweeping over his face.

She rolled her eyes heavenward the deep, exasperated groan that escaped her muffled by the large downy pillow which her brother decided to smother her with at that moment.

"Eli if you take my only daughter away from me after she's just returned I shall castrate you with a spoon."

It was at that moment that their mother decided to grace them with her presence. Her brother quickly tossed the pillow aside, a smirk already plastered on his face.

"Why mother I would never dream of it." He said as he turned to the older woman, batting his large eyes at her only to be met with a face full of pillow. Hermione snorted. Desdemona Shafiq was not to be trifled with.

"You two please get ready and make your way to the dining hall; forty-five minutes." With that, she left the room.

"What happened to you yesterday Mi?" he said quietly, all traces of his mischief gone.

After the potion she'd been herself again, the girl he hadn't seen in over 6 years, his beautiful baby sister. He'd seen her through the years, talking to her through the fireplace, exchanging memories by owl, but he'd always seen the girl they'd created, the girl they needed her to be. But here she was, herself again living and breathing and being __Hermione__ ; he could touch her.

Hermione looked at him then, eyes analysing the man before her. His eyes were beseeching, he was the same puppy she left all that time ago.

"I took the potion too soon after someone crucioed me."

He had the decency to look abashed, she didn't care. Much like the punch the day before he didn't see the curse that hit him directly in the chest and threw him from her bed, he just lay bound and in pain on the floor. She stood then, careful not to rush too much on her still unsteady legs and made her way to the bathroom. A hot soak would do her good. Eli would wait.

Some thirty minutes later found one very self-satisfied and refreshed and one very disgruntled twin sat at the opulent dining hall table, their mother sat at the head.

Breakfast, like most things in the manor, was a quiet affair. Eli was licking his wounds, their mother couldn't be bothered to be concerned with their squabbles and their father, was absent.

"When will father be gracing us with his presence?" the question was directed at the lady of the manor. Eli perked up at the query.

Their mother looked shrewdly at them, for the first time since their arrival she diverted her attention from her meal and focused on her two children. "Your father is a busy man Hermione."

"Yes well, I would think that he would want to see the daughter that he had banished for some sixteen odd years."

Hermione's tart response was met with dark laughter, the sound sending an unexpected shiver down her spine.

Daddy's home.


	3. Hermione Riddle Me This

**Author's Note: I only claim any original plot and original characters :) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Her father was a tall man of few words; his face was aristocratic in composition, defined jawline, smooth porcelain skin, a strong brow and a head of black curls speckled with grey. He sauntered through the room, long black travelling cloak billowing ominously behind him to come to a stand behind their mother. He bent at the waist and kissed her forehead, lips lingering in a rare display of affection.

Hermione sat there frozen. Through the years, she'd heard the whispers about her father, seen him through her brother's memories, his notoriety in the Prophet. The prospect of finally reconnecting with the man that was such a large part of her life made her giddy.

She suddenly realised that she was staring right into his very amused, very unfamiliar face. She looked nothing like him. The thought hit her like a freight train. As a child, it hadn't bothered her that she and Eli looked nothing like the man in the pictures, their father. The beautiful dark skin she'd inherited from her mother constantly glowed; her kinked hair usually haloed her face and framed her bright eyes. She resembled an ever mischevious cloud. Now, however, she yearned for similarity, familiarity at the sight of him

Their mother had told them of wild tales of their father's great adventures, or misadventures. She had also documented the two short years that they'd had their father in their life. No, she was the only one with two short years. Eli got to live at home. When father had returned in her first year she'd already been shipped off into the care of the muggles, the daughter of a man so well known, so accomplished would not be safe at the hands of those who sought to destroy him for his work. Eli would stay because Eli could not run, the heir was to take charge in father's absence. Eli was to be a man, she a hidden gem.

She'd taken several of the pictures depicting their brief time together when she'd been ejected from her home; hid them carefully in her books. They'd long since dog-eared and faded, she had refused to use magic to repair or preserve them, lest they be found, lest they be noticed. Her mother had once mentioned in passing that she was __her father's child__ _,_ but she never saw it.

He'd taken his seat by his wife at this point, dark eyes focusing on the daughter that he'd only had stolen glimpses of through the years.

The sound of his deep voice was what broke her out of her stupor.

"Well, here I am Hermione."

"Here you are father."

She pushed her chair away from the table and stood abruptly.

"Here you are after 16 years." Her voice was a firm monotone, her tight grip on the table the only thing betraying her calm façade.

"Would you like a hug father? A pat on the back? What hmmm? What do you want from me?"

She was suddenly crumpled on the floor hands fisted at her sides as her body was racked by violent jolts of pain. She refused to utter a sound, refused to validate the crude man's temper. A single line of blood trickled from her nose.

"Tom, that's enough!"

Her mother's plea fell on deaf ears. Eli looked on, outwardly unfazed, his eyes, however, told another story; fear. For her? Funny that.

"TOM!"

He lifted the curse now, her mother had slammed her hands on the table in her fury and Hermione slowly got to her feet, panting labouredly as she went. A cruel scowl twisted her face into something of a horror. They hadn't heard her cast any incantation nor wield any wand but it was clear to all present just who was responsible for the now furious man being pinned to the high, vaulted ceiling.

She looked at him now, eyes flashing red, head cocked to the side as she considered him. She could feel his magical energy surging up around the curse she's used to pin him. She smirked, his expression mirrored hers. With a large surge of power and a cloud of black smoke her father stood before her, not a hair out of place.

He smiled at her then, it was toothy and charming.

"My daughter, brightest witch of her age, and perhaps some before her time."

"Well, I had something of an immaculate foundation."

His eyes glinted manically at her compliment.

"Indeed, you did my Hermione." He said as he patted her head fondly.

He sobered at the touch, staring into her sparkling red eyes; this was an unexpected development.

* * *

Riddle manor was just as opulent as he had remembered, if not a little…dark. He'd come by the floo in the great hall. The Riddles had been expecting him and his family's visit so it was more than a little surprising that no one had been waiting to greet them upon their arrival. As soon as they had arrived his parents had left him in favour of the meeting that the Dark Lord had called. It was no secret with whom the allegiance of he and his family stood.

He strolled along the corridors of the vast mansion in search of the one person in the house who he could trust.

The doors at the end of the corridor he was on flew open without warning and the tall frame of the one he was looking for was thrown against the wall, a young dark woman stalking him.

Her large coily mane crackled dangerously, the pleated skirt she wore dancing in the breeze from the open door behind the pair.

 _ _What the fuck was going on?__

She raised her open hand as if to strike the fallen man when he finally decided to speak up.

"Beaten by a woman Eli?"

The pair broke their heated exchange to stare blankly at the new young man. That's when he noticed it; they looked exactly alike.

"Malfoy, " they said in unison, he with vague joy and she with something of veiled interest.

"Well, who might you be then?"

She looked at him nonplussed before turning her attention back to the young man before her, ignoring the question completely.

"Mess with my potions again and Desdemona will be the least of your worries Riddle." She said without a final look back, disappearing once again into the room behind her, the doors slamming shut in her wake.

Eli got to his feet and made a show of brushing off his clothes.

"Well Draco, I didn't expect to see you so soon," he said good-naturedly, nudging him as the two walked amiably down the corridor in the direction of the grounds.

"Your father called a meeting Eli or had you forgotten. It would do us well to arrive on time lest we fall out of his favour." Draco said, his companion shrugging nonchalantly as they walked on. They continued on for a moment more before Draco asked what had no doubt been plaguing his mind.

"So, who was she?"

"Who do you think she was fucknuts?"

Draco levelled him with a dirty glare.

"Well one would think that that was your sister, a twin no less, but that would be one who didn't know any better."

Eli scoffed, "and you're saying that you do?"

Draco took a moment to consider the young man before him then.

Eli had been one of Draco's closest companions for as long as he could remember, Lucius being in the service of the Dark Lord for far more than two decades, the boys had been fast friends since they were tots. In Lucius' eyes, it was an ingenious move, endearing his family to the wife of the Dark Lord would no doubt work favourably for him in his climb to the top. Not once however could Draco ever remember seeing the young woman who had easily struck down Eli.

Upon arrival on the grounds they took some brooms out from storage and mounted them, tossing the quaffle which they'd also taken easily between them. Eli's comment still had Draco thinking, though, was he implying that he was wrong and that the Dark Lord had, in fact, had a daughter? That would be a most interesting development.

* * *

After the boys had departed Hermione had returned to her work. She had no doubt that her father was testing her, he would never be satisfied with his ignorance as to the extent of her magical ability.

Her stay with the muggle dentist family had not impeded her magical talent, no, in fact, the situation had driven her to work harder, push her boundaries, and ensure she would be noticed for her work even without her prestigious name. Hermione Granger had been more than a façade for the young woman who sweated profusely as she mulled over the ancient texts before her. Hermione Granger had been an assignment, an obstacle, a means to an end; an end she was willing to reach at any costs.

She worked hard late into the evening, the somewhat new hair, her natural hair, had long since frizzed to gargantuan proportions, the humidity of the dark room doing nothing to aid the situation. She hadn't yet mastered this aspect of her new being however and it bothered her to no end. The body she had hidden in had been a necessity, the daughter of the two pale dentists could not be a black girl with startling amber eyes, she had to look the part; for what good would it do to hide with neon lights on your back.

The photographs which she'd held onto had shown her what she'd looked like, much like her mother and brother, but photographs could not prepare her for the reality that was dealing with this new hair. If nothing else, however, she knew she would not quit, she would go to her mother for advice if need be but quitting was not something she was prepared to do. For now, though a loosely knotted scarf would have to do.

She'd stopped her work soon after being overwhelmed by her larger than life hair. She meandered aimlessly down the halls, unknowingly in the direction that her brother and the other young man had headed. She knew her father had called a meeting for his minions; her return would need to be handled properly, lest the results be catastrophic.

Instead of heading to the grounds, however, she took a detour and made her way into the kitchen where several elves and human servants alike worked tirelessly on the evening meal. Her arrival was acknowledged with curt nods of the head and bows, a murmured "Good evening milady" chorusing throughout the room.

With little work she found the little thing that she had sought, tapping it gently on the shoulder to gain its attention.

"Hello, Mimsy."

"Missus Riddle is that you?"

The small elf's eyes opened to comical proportions as it flung its small body onto her legs.

"Mimsy thought she would never see her little missus again" she wailed.

"Mimsy is wait for you all day but the master is tells Mimsy to just do her work."

Hermione crouched to be level with the small creature that was overwrought with excitement and teary-eyed joy. "Well, Mimsy I have a surprise for you."

Mimsy looked sceptically at the young woman before her. Her missus was a kind and lovely young lady but from the time she was a girl she had odd notions about freeing her and would try to sneak all manner of contraband onto her little frame.

Hermione pulled a small patchwork doll from her pocket that she had animated for this very purpose and gave it to Mimsy.

"I know that you don't want to be free, but that doesn't mean that I don't want you to be happy." She whispered to the small elf. "I'm not a little girl anymore Mimsy but maybe you could have one of your own."

Mimsy's bawling began anew, her little frame racked with hiccoughs and sniffles.

"Missus is too kind but Mimsy cannot has it."

"It won't make you free Mimsy; you will always be my elf. But it will be your little girl."

Hermione had remembered the violent fit Mimsy had thrown at her being sent away, the elf had been like her mother's lady in waiting and had gladly helped her mother take care of the "little missus". Her punishment for such behaviour would have been much more severe if her father had been present, but luckily for the poor elf, it was only her distraught mother who had been present at the moment. The joy of raising a child had no doubt been a large part of what had endeared the elf to the young woman that now stood before her but like others of her status; Mimsy could not have children of her own.

It was at that moment with Mimsy weeping into the long folds of Hermione's cloak that she swooped her up and deposited the small elf on her shoulder. It felt good to be able to do something kind for one that had meant so much to her.

It was as they left the kitchen, Mimsy perched on her missus' shoulder beside the large puff of hair, happily rattling away to her new child that Hermione ran into none other than her brother and the loathsome little ass himself, Draco Malfoy.

She attempted to sidestep them when the blonde boy opened his mouth.

"Why the fuck does she have that filthy thing on her shoulder?" he asked loudly, the question no doubt directed at Eli.

Eli had looked to his sister and Mimsy and then to Draco, not saying a word as he let the fight that was no doubt coming start on its own.

"For fuck's sake she's almost as bad as that mudblood Granger, I really hope this bint –"

He never got to finish his sentence as Hermione had punched him squarely in the nose, his head reeling back sharply with the force of the blow. Little Mimsy squeaking in surprise and clutching tightly to Hermione's hair.

"It would do you well to address your betters properly Malfoy."

He was fuming when he directed his glare at her once more. _ _Just who the fuck did she think she was anyway? Just because she looked like Eli didn't mean shit all__ _ _if__ _ _she wasn't the Dark Lord's daughter and as far as he could recall, the Dark Lord had one child.__

"Betters? I'm a Malfoy, just who the fuck do you think you are?"

She stepped even closer to him, toe to toe; she inclined her head barely to look him square in the eyes with a devilish smirk playing at her lips.

"I'm Hermione Riddle, pleased to meet you."


	4. Cinderella

**Author's Note: I only claim any original plot and original characters :) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The remainder of the summer before their final year had found the Riddle twins virtually inseparable, one always finding themselves in the presence of the other much to their mother's delight. Their bond had cemented quickly, although the bouts of violence between them remained unchanged much to their mother's ire.

Their father had taken on training them for combat, his pace unrelenting and brutal. Most days found both of them a bloodied heap at their father's feet. There was no doubt in those moments precisely who their father was, nor was there any doubt as to who he demanded that they be. _Better._ Whether or not it broke them didn't seem to concern him. The children of the Dark Lord were not to be entitled fools. They were to be militant, merciless and efficient in their tasks, in their conquer.

News of Hermione's return had permeated her father's ranks quickly, though they were yet to meet her. That, however, was to be remedied at the upcoming _ball_. Narcissa Malfoy, ever the débutante, had decided it appropriate for Hermione to be introduced to proper society. Their mother did nothing to dissuade the eager woman. In fact, she had indulged her hence her current predicament.

Her mother had wrangled her tight coils into a milkmaid braid, the curly hair resembling a crown, a few tendrils left to delicately frame her face. The short blood red dress she wore clung to her frame, the sleeves coming to end below her elbow. Her brother was lounging on a sofa across from her, his tie the exact same shade as her dress. He looked up when he felt the intense stinging in his leg to find her smirking in his direction.

"What?"

"Why do we have to do this?" she asked for the umpteenth time.

He heaved a sigh and stood from his seat. Gripping both of her shoulders firmly he looked her dead in the eye, all traces of his ire gone.

"Because you're important to us but especially to them."

She opened her mouth to respond but he continued quickly, cutting her off.

"Mi you are a Riddle, there are certain expectations which you have to meet now that you are not parading yourself around as a muggle. Your proper introduction to society is of great importance to father's work."

She closed her eyes at his comment, knowing all of it to be true, she had just needed his assurance.

"Everything is going to be fine."

"I know."

He smiled as she threw herself into his arms, it had been the first time they'd actually hugged since she'd been back and it felt so comforting to finally be able to hold her, to protect his little sister.

Pulling away he looked at her seriously.

"You do know that you cannot go by Hermione for quite some time don't you."

She nodded solemnly at his declaration. The time had come for her to finally shed the last pieces of her former self and to truly become the woman she was always to be.

* * *

They were intercepted on their way to the ballroom by none other than one Draco Malfoy. His hair was no longer slicked back by tonnes of gel as it had been when they were children. He stood tall and ethereal. His long platinum blonde hair was tousled, the sides and back cut low.

Eli considered the young man before him. As Hermione Granger, there was no doubt that he had despised the very ground she walked on, the air she breathed, Draco had often told Eli as much during their shared holidays at their families' manors but Hermione Riddle was a whole new person. Hermione Riddle was the dark quick-witted girl that he had grown up with and loved desperately much to Eli's amusement. Hermione had never paid him any mind, instead losing herself in the world of books and on her "adventures" which was usually her running through their mother's garden, often talking to the small creatures she found there.

But in this moment as they stood before Draco he could see that the pale blond man was still attracted to his sister and from the looks of it, she was still wilfully oblivious. He chuckled to himself, things would be interesting if nothing else.

"Malfoy," she said curtly, making a quick move to sidestep him, the tall champagne heels she wore doing little to slow her down. Eli pat his friend on the back as he came to stand beside him.

"Draco there is no way you are going to get with my sister."

Draco bristled in response, straightening his bow tie and puffing his chest.

"Fuck off Eli."

Eli grinned at the retreating back of his best friend, Draco had no idea what he was in for and he wouldn't dare warn him.

* * *

The Dark Lord had made short work in introducing her. He'd quickly grabbed the rapt attention of all in the room, the deafening silence was broken only by his commanding voice.

"I have gathered you all here today to celebrate the return of my beloved daughter Katarina."

All eyes were immediately drawn to the beautiful girl on his arm. She did not flinch or cower from their intense stares, instead, she tilted her chin upward and squared her shoulders, earning a nod of approval from her father. The shock was apparent on many of the faces of those gathered but none of them dare say a word.

A loud bang signalled the entrance of Bellatrix Lestrange, the large doors she'd blasted open smacking against the walls. Her curly black hair was a nest on her head and she looked just as deranged as she had in all of the memories that Eli had shared with her. Marching up to Hermione she struck her across the face, the force causing her head to spin.

"You little slut, who do you think you are on my Master's arm."

No one was prepared for the loud bang that followed Bellatrix's assault. Shards of glass fell to the floor while several large pieces had deeply embedded themselves into her skin. Hermione walked slowly to the form of the prone, bleeding woman, her heels crunching pieces of the mirror that she'd slammed Bellatrix into.

Lifting her foot she drove the thin heel into the palm of Bellatrix's upturned hand, the older woman screamed in agony.

"I am Katarina Riddle, daughter of Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lady Desdemona Shafiq," Hermione said firmly, slowly twisting her heel deep, piercing the woman's skin, "and I'm also your new owner."

Without another word Hermione righted herself and returned to her father's side, it was clear that many in the room felt a mixture of both fear and respect.

Her father smiled wickedly at her show of power, Hermione had left no room for doubt among those in his ranks that she was not to be trifled with.

"Well now that that has been addressed let the party begin!" he said, disappearing into the crowd, no doubt to find his wife.

Eli and Draco popped up on either side of her soon after her father's exit.

"I think you may have overdone it with Draco's dearest aunt Bella," Eli whispered into her ear, just loud enough that Draco could clearly hear what was being said.

"Is that so Draco?" she asked turning to look him in the eyes.

His answer caught in his throat when he saw that her normally amber eyes were a deep red. She smiled at him in response leaning over to whisper quietly in his ear.

"Well if I didn't know any better _Draco_ I'd ask if the _cat_ caught your tongue."

* * *

 _Additional Author's note: So Hermione is still essentially the main character even though she has an all new look and is more than a little naughty, her name for public purposes at this time though is Katarina Riddle. But I don't want to Rob you guys of everything that is essentially Hermione about, well, Hermione so I will be calling her both Hermione and Katarina intermittently. (This is for familiarity sake I hope it doesn't get too confusing) Let me know how you feel about this in a review._


	5. Hogwarts

**Author's Note: I only claim any original plot and original characters :) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Boarding the train had been a debacle. Many of the students and family alike that had gathered there had stared openly at the two tall twins and their pale blonde companion. Everyone knew Draco Malfoy, the rich, snobby son of the illustrious Malfoy family but the twins were something of an oddity, the fact that they were boarding the train and clearly weren't 1st years only added to the confused whispers. Their lack of ties and apparent house affiliation did little to assist.

Unlike previous years Draco didn't bask in the attention that he received, instead, he simply spoke quietly to the tall dark skinned boy ignoring those around him, the girl walking ahead, nose deep within the pages of a large book. Despite her preoccupation she never once fumbled or bumped into anything or anyone.

The trio quickly found an empty car and made themselves comfortable, Hermione remained engrossed in her novel while the two spoke openly about Quidditch. When the doors to the room burst open, the occupants showed no sign of noticing, going about their various activities unbothered.

"Draco, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends." said a very airy feminine voice.

Successfully capturing the attention of all in the room the three looked up. Daphne Greengrass. The petite strawberry blonde girl entered and plopped onto Draco's lap, running her fingers through his already tousled hair. Hermione and Eli observed the two from their place on the adjacent seat without a word. As a matter of fact, if the two weren't mistaken, it looked as though the blonde boy was uncomfortable. Without diverting their attention, the twins shared a small, knowing smile. _Interesting_.

Shifting the girl from his lap to the seat beside him Draco cleared his throat.

"Katarina, Elijah, this is Daphne Greengrass."

"His girlfriend," she said quickly, extending her hand to Hermione.

The dark skinned girl looked at her hand and slowly back up to her face, making no move to acknowledge the girl's interjection.

"I didn't know that you were spoken for _Draco._ " she said, directing her question to the blond, drawing out his name.

His flush was much more apparent now at Hermione's forward comment.

"Yes well there's a lot you don't know about me." he said pointedly.

Hermione chuckled in response turning her attention once more to the clearly irritated girl that sat across from her. She was pretty enough, Slytherin of course, pureblood family. Her father had vowed himself to her service a few weeks prior, on the night of her display with Bellatrix.

"How do you two know my Draco?"

Eli snorted loudly, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Draco's as much yours as he is any other girl's. Don't flatter yourself."

Daphne was fuming. _Just who the fuck did these two think they were_.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" she asked, pretty much on the verge of screaming.

Her face was a brilliant red and the usually composed girl looked about to blow. Hermione smiled at her now, taking pity on the poor girl.

"We're the Riddle twins, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Colour immediately drained from the girls face and she looked immediately to Eli who simply sat playing with his wand. Seeing her gaze Eli shrugged idly.

"What can we say besides we think our father is the Dark Lord."

The two smiled evilly at the petrified girl who immediately started stammering and apologising for her blunder.

"I am so so sorry I-I-I"

"Please stop babbling I'd like to read."

* * *

The great hall was exactly as she remembered, minus Albus Dumbledore. She and her brother had towered over the first years that chattered nervously around them as the sorting ceremony went on, McGonagall leading them through the motions.

"Riddle, Elijah."

The minimal buzz in the room was interrupted by the sound of several gasps and the distinct sound of a shattering plate. From his place on the stage he could see that one Harry Potter was more than a little shocked, his mouth was agape and his skin devoid of colour, on either side the two youngest Weasleys were in a state all their own. Ronald's hand was bleeding profusely, his plate, shattered on the table while Ginevra looked as though she'd seen a Boggart. _How fitting_.

The Sorting Hat had barely touched his head when it declared that he was to be in Slytherin, his house's table was a mix of pride, joy and if he wasn't mistaken there was definitely some fear.

He smirked.

"Riddle, Katarina."

She looked to her old friends, Harry looked as if he was going to be ill while Ron looked as though his eyes would fall out of his head. She felt a twinge of pain at the thought that she wouldn't be able to help them through this as she had helped them through their entire stay at Hogwarts but she quickly pushed it aside. It wouldn't be easy for them this year, of that she was certain. The loss of Hermione, the death of Dumbledore, Severus becoming principal and the appearance of the Riddle twins, this year would be anything but easy.

" _I see you're back once more Miss Riddle. Or should I say, Granger."_

Hermione was careful to show no outward signs of surprise, the hat speaking directly to her thoughts.

 _It would be wise for you to keep your large mouth shut, lest you become a toy for Crookshanks._

She could feel the almost imperceptible shiver the hat gave at her threat. She was not to be trifled with and no one, especially not a hat, would dare to unravel the carefully sewn lie that had been woven around her.

"Slytherin!"

Considering the people before her once more she realised that things wouldn't be much better for her. Living with Slytherins, particularly Malfoy and his fan club, becoming the daughter her father needed her to be and interacting with people she had shared a lifetime with as someone else would definitely be stressful. But unlike her former friends she still had Hermione, so she hadn't a doubt that she would be better off.

As the two made their way to their new house the chatter at the table quieted. If all of them didn't know before it was clear that they knew now. It would appear that news of their heritage had infiltrated the house. Malfoy was sat with his usual clique, his newly identified girlfriend was noticeably missing. Hermione smiled to herself. It would appear that she may have destroyed Malfoy's love life. _Pity, messing with Malfoy's love interest had just started to get fun._

"Eli, Katarina, over here."

It was Malfoy who had called them, he'd made a space for the two between himself and Pansy Parkinson. The feast started soon thereafter and Hermione was eternally grateful for the reprieve, brief as it may be.

"So you're the Riddle twins huh. Sounds like a hoax there's no way that the Dark Lord had-"

The high pitched nasally voice of Pansy stopped immediately when the girl felt the cold metal of a dagger on her thigh.

Hermione turned to look at the girl in question, her food forgotten for the moment. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she leant into the whiny girl.

"You know," she said matter of fact, "if I were to cut you right, here," she punctuated her last word with a prick of the pointy instrument, "you'd bleed out before anyone could get you to the infirmary."

Eli had taken notice of the shaking girl beside his sister. Looking closely he could see that Hermione's hand was on her exposed thigh and Hermione wasn't moving at all.

"Sister dear?"

"Elijah," her response was deadpan and still she didn't move.

"If you kill that poor shaking leaf on our first day what would father think?"

He watched as she slowly withdrew her hand, her blade leaving a small drop of blood on her leg and like if nothing had happened Hermione continued her meal.


	6. I'm Yours

**Author's Note: I only claim any original plot and original characters :) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The Slytherin common room was as dark as she had imagined. Unlike Harry and Ron she had been unable to see it first hand in their second year, the polyjuice potion she had brewed having gone horribly wrong. She cringed at the memory. If she was being honest though it resembled the room her mother had designed for her back at the manor. There were several plush black chairs, a large fire roaring in the fireplace beneath the mantel in the centre of the back wall.

The first years had been quickly ushered to their respective dorms. While the older students didn't have a curfew within the common room itself per se, most of the junior students had retired to their beds of their own accord, presumably to get an early start on the first day of school. Hermione threw herself onto one of the single sofas, legs casually thrown over one arm while the other cradled her neck.

"I swear to Salazar if I have to hear one more story about how Draco is the epitome of a Slytherin I shall have to cut myself from ear to ear."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Eli's assertion. _Honestly_. He could be so dramatic. Finding a seat opposite her Eli twirled his wand in his fingers.

"Seriously, known the bloke my whole life. Never yet have I heard anyone but Narcissa sing his praises."

The pillow that connected with the back of his head was enough to get his attention.

"Fuck off will you mate."

Hermione's laughter at the blond's outburst was cut short by the severe pain in her thigh. She didn't have to look at her brother to know that the pain was as a result of his need for retribution. She'd be sure to return the favour later.

Shortly thereafter, Eli was joined by his assaulter on the long sofa. The pale boy reclined, throwing his legs over Eli's lap.

"Well Miss Riddle, we're all dying to hear about just who you are and where you've been hiding all these years.

She eyed him thoughtfully, she could see that at any moment Draco would be face first on the floor thanks to any jinx her dear brother thought appropriate for the crime of assaulting his person. Taking in her surroundings, she quickly realised that Malfoy's question had captured the interest of virtually every person in the room.

She caught the almost imperceptible shrug from Eli before a loud _uumph_ was heard from the bound blond boy on the floor. She watched him struggle for a moment more before releasing him, drawing out the silence in the room just because she could.

As Malfoy began to right himself on the floor she began.

"My name is Katarina Riddle, daughter of your Lord, twin sister of the doofus across from me," she said, voice devoid of humour despite the small, evil smile that played at her lips. She never got tired of the looks of fear that painted people's faces at the mention of her lineage. _Good._

"Like my brother Eli I attended Durmstrang, unlike my brother I am top of my year and virtually every year that has come before me."

"Bullocks!"

The exclamation was from some boy near the back of the room, a fifth year if she remembered correctly. At her hateful stare, he quickly shut up, looking thoroughly chastised but she could see that his utterance has garnered some traction among a few of the others in the room.

"Care for a little wager?" she asked, swinging her legs from the chair and standing before all in the room. Eli shook his head, not looking forward to what he knew would come. Hermione had never been one to back down from a bet and worst she had always enjoyed showing off.

"If you can beat me in a duel, I'll take back my statement and you can have anything you want?"

The boy perked up at this. _Anything?_

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Everyone else in the room looked on with great interest but no one, including the prefects that dotted the room, did anything to stop the duel that was about to take place. In their own way, each person in the room was far too invested in the outcome of the duel to end it prematurely.

"And if you win?" he asked with a laugh, a few of his friends egging him on.

"If I win you're mine."

His group of friends hooted and hollered, it was clear they thought she had sexual intentions for the poor boy but looking at Draco and her brother's solemn expressions it was clear to her that they knew precisely what she meant.

The two stood in the middle of the room, the spectators having rearranged the chairs in the room to give the duellers more space. The boy she was duelling seemed to have a new-found confidence about him, he seemed almost cocky. Probably thought she'd be easy to take on because she was a girl. _Amateur_.

The boy fell into a deep bow while Hermione stood head cocked, wand held idly by her side. She would show him no respect, his disrespect of her name and legacy was not to be rewarded. Father would understand.

As soon as he stood once more and assumed his fighting stance Hermione started a vicious assault. It was all the boy could do not to be overwhelmed by her. She kept her face devoid of emotion, her intonations were sharp and precise. Several people ducked to avoid the stray beams that shot out of their wands.

"Crucio!"

His yell of the forbidden curse was met with a collective gasp by the group in the room. At this point, several of the students who had retired to their rooms earlier had crept back down to witness the fight.

Hermione wasn't fast enough to deflect the curse and it hit her square in the chest. At the impact, she bowed her head, many of her carefully fastened curls tumbling out of the tight bun she had placed them in. When she raised her head once more her eyes had taken on their deep red hue. Her smile was a vicious show of teeth.

"When you use an unforgivable," she said, punctuating her speech with a jet of fire that tore at his pants and singed the skin of his thigh, "you need to _mean_ it."

" _CRUCIO."_

Her opponent fell to the floor, writhing and screaming for mercy. Slowly she closed the distance between them, towering over him, silently watching his agony. She released him from the curse, the boy sucking in large gulps of air, clearly grateful for the respite when his screams started afresh.

He passed out soon thereafter, the smell of burning flesh filled the room as Hermione once more took her place on the single chair. She looked the strawberry blond girl that went to inspect his wounds directly in the eye as she announced his condition.

"She's branded him."

The name Katarina was burnt through his shirt and onto his chest.


	7. Understanding

**Author's Note: I only claim any original plot and original characters :) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Many of the people who had stayed to watch the duel cleared out soon after Daphne's announcement, looks of fear clear on many of their faces. Draco had reclaimed his position by Eli's side, being sure this time to keep all of his appendages to himself. He considered the girl across from him. The Hermione that he had known, the Hermione that he had thought that he had known, had always been something of a braggart, even if she hadn't realised it herself. Her hand had always been the first up in class, always the first to demonstrate, the first, the best and unapologetic with her knowledge and prowess. He'd also realised that one Hermione Granger had had something of a mean streak. He'd heard the stories of Marietta Edgecombe in their 5th year. Hermione and her bumbling idiotic duo had started their misguided efforts, _Dumbledore's Army_ and one Marietta had been something of a snitch, as was evidenced by the jinx Hermione had blessed her with.

Who would cross Granger after the, birdy bullet thing with the Weasel, or the Skeeter incident, even he had given her something of a wide berth after that, although admittedly, he had been preoccupied with his assignment from her father. Looking at her now it was clear to him that this Hermione, the girl before him, was much like the girl he had always hated but magnified to gargantuan proportions. He'd gotten a chance to observe her more over the summer, having gone over to Riddle manner more often since her _appearance._ Watching her and Eli he'd realised that she was still a know it all, although that, like many other things, had calmed down considerably and she was still quite a bit of a _nerd_. If she and Eli hadn't been following each other around unknowingly she was sure to be found holed up in their rather expansive library.

He was startled out of his musings when he felt delicate fingers run through the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Daphne sat perched on the arm of the sofa, looking at him searchingly. She didn't know what it was but she knew that this Katarina girl was trouble, apart from her obvious heritage. There was something about her that just didn't sit well with Daphne. Something about Draco. No bother, she and Draco had begun dating at the end of their sixth year. She had coaxed him out of his melancholy and he had stayed unwaveringly by her side.

At least that's what she'd thought until the Riddle twins had made an appearance. Elijah's words on the train and Draco's apparent affinity for Katarina had unsettled her. When Draco caught her hand and placed it on her lap her heart sank. Watching him now she could see that he was completely wrapped up in whatever it was that the twins were saying. She stayed for a moment longer, her heart yearning for Draco to notice her, before finally abandoning her post at Draco's side and going to bed.

Eli watched her carefully as she left, it was clear to him that his sister could not care less whether she crossed the girl or not. Furthermore, from the looks of it, Hermione was still absolutely oblivious that the blond boy who was engrossed in conversation with her was smitten by her.

* * *

Hermione was up ridiculously early the next morning, as was her custom. She was in and out of the common showers before any of the other girls in the dorm had even awoken. She took her time getting ready, while she still shared a common room and shower with the other Slytherin girls, this year she'd been afforded her own room. She and her brother's godfather had made sure that their final year at Hogwarts would be as comfortable and memorable as possible.

Standing in front of a long mirror she stared at the girl in front of her, she was often taken by surprise when she came across her reflection as of late. As a matter of fact she went out of her way to not look at herself when anyone was in her presence. In the solace of her own room she took herself all in. She'd finally mastered the riot of tight, kinky curls on her head, her mother having given her several products and detailed instructions. Right now, her hair was flowing. She'd painstakingly taken the time to detangle, moisturise and seal and she would be damned if she wouldn't reap the benefits of such a good hair day. But just to be sure she placed an anti-humidity charm on the finished style. There would be no risking of the mane today.

She felt more than a little odd seeing the green and silver tie hanging from her neck, the past 6 years having been inundated by maroon and gold but she gave it little thought. She was about to collect her things and leave for the day when her door flew open violently.

"Dearest sister, why am I not surprised to see that you're awake?"

She rolled her eyes in response. Trust the bumbling idiot that was Elijah to scare her near to death on the first day of school. He knew this was important for her, always had been.

He'd barely caught the manic glint in her eyes when he fell face first into the floor, his body bound in tight, scratchy ropes. He grunted in pain, trying to turn his face to the side as blood poured from his nose.

His violent threats were all but muffled in the plush carpet of Hermione's room. She didn't need to hear exactly what he was saying to know that he was threatening her life. Turning away from him she sat on her bed, repacking her bag for the fourth time that morning. She was well aware that all that she needed she had packed well in advance of coming to Hogwarts but she checked anyway.

Shouldering her bag she stepped over Eli's prone form, releasing him from the binds as she went. Right on cue a blonde, dishevelled head popped into the frame of her doorway, no doubt looking for Eli. Whatever question he was about to ask died on his lips when he saw her. Sidestepping him once more she went on her way.

He couldn't help but to watch her walk away, her curly hair bouncing with every step. After she'd disappeared from site he looked into the room. It was decorated much like the other rooms in the dungeon but there was no mistaking to whom the room belonged. She'd taken the liberty of bringing a book stand and had crammed all manner of books into it, a pensive that had seen better days sat on her dresser and the infernal mash-faced cat she called a familiar was curled up on her ridiculously large bed.

Before he could inspect the room any further, Eli pushed him out of the way, slamming the door behind him. His irritation was written all over his face. Draco had seen him clambering from the floor as Hermione had beat a hasty retreat. It would do him little good to even bother to ask what it was about. Knowing them it could be about anything from who was better at potions to who had eaten the last of the cookies that Desdemona had packed.

"You ready mate?" The blond boy asked.

He took the murmurs under his breath as he stalked away as a yes. Draco laughed to himself as he followed his irate friend. If nothing else having the Riddles at Hogwarts was sure to be entertaining.


End file.
